


Apologizing Goes A Long Way

by smallsmilliman97



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mike can be a bit of a dick, Mileven Fighting (not really), Sibiling Bonding, Supportive Big Sister Nancy, but Eleven could never stay mad at him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: Mike was rude to Eleven and Nancy offers to help him apologize.





	Apologizing Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Secret Santa on Tumblr (@tozier-reddie) with the prompt Mileven featuring Supportive!Nancy, and I got a little carried away with the Supportive Older Sister!Nancy...

When Nancy walked into the lunch room Tuesday the last thing she was expecting to see was her brother, sitting alone in the corner, picking at his sandwich. She sighed, glancing back at the door. She had told Jonathan she would be fast, she just needed to get a milk, but based on the look on Mike’s face, she probably wouldn’t be out for a while. She strode over, plopping the paper bag down across from him before taking a seat.

“What’s up?” Nancy smiled when he gave her a questioning look as she began to pull out her own sandwich, taking a big bite, chewing a little obnoxiously, hoping that if she made him laugh, he would talk to her. After several more bites, she left out another sigh.

“Mike, what happened? Where is everybody else?” Nancy asked calmly, “Where’s Jane? She ALWAYS eats with you, no matter what.” She raised her eyebrows to emphasis her question, Mike breathed deeply, closing his eyes, before snapping them open.

“I was a dick. Now they all hate me.”

“I doubt they all hate you,” Nancy reached across the table and gently pushed his shoulder, “You’re just being dramatic.” Mike gazed up at her through his eyelashes.

“No, trust me, I was an asshole, and they should be mad, especially El, I just don’t know how to fix it,” Mike spoke, putting his elbows up on the table, resting his chin in his hands.

“Well,” Nancy spoke, taking the final bite of her sandwich before continuing, “Let’s hear what was so awful and maybe your big sister can help you come up with some way to make it right.” Mike looked at her skeptically, before picking his head up and shrugging.

“It’s really stupid, I was having a bad day yesterday,” Nancy gave Mike a sad look, knowing exactly what had happened that had made his day so crappy yesterday, Nancy thought he was very brave fro coming to school, though, she was proud of him. 

“And I said some pretty hurtful things to El.” He finished.

“Like?” Nancy asked, slightly impatient.

“Like nothing I really want to say again, it makes me a little sick when I think about it. She didn’t do anything, I just saw her talking to John and was immediately very jealous…”

“Mike, have you learned nothing about her in the whole time you’ve known her? She is absolutely in love with you.”Mike hung his head in obvious shame.

“I know… And like I said, I’m embarrassed and want to apologize, but I suck at apologies, and everyone else won’t talk to me, and I like I said, I don’t blame them, but it still hurts, being ignored.” Nancy frowned.

“I’ll help you,” Nancy spoke after a moment. Mike glanced at her in surprise.

“Really?’ 

“What are siblings for?” Nancy shrugged, which made Mike grin. If anyone could help him right now, it was his sister.

“Thank you.” Nancy put her hand up for a high five, which Mike gladly returned.

“After school, we’ll walk home and brainstorm, okay?” Nancy asked, and received a grateful nod in return, “Perfect, now, I have to leave you, I need to go apologize to Jonathan for missing lunch with him.” Mike grabbed her wrist as she was walking past.

“Really, Nance, thank you so much.” Nancy brushed him off, telling him it was nothing, but she couldn’t keep herself from smiling the rest of the day.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy sat waiting in the parking lot for Mike when she saw Jonathan, Will and Eleven. She smiled hesitantly and waved, really hoping the younger teens would wave back, however, only Jonathan seemed to see, and he gestured her over.

“Nancy… We didn’t see you!” Will spoke, somehow Nancy knew he wasn’t being honest, but she would let it slide, by the way Mike had been talking at lunch, what he had done was awful.

“Hey, what are you guys up to?”

“Jonathan’s taking us to the library to work on homework while he goes to work,” Will responded after a few moments.

“Nice,” Nancy spoke before turning toward Eleven, “And how have you been, Jane?” Eleven blushed, turning away looking at her feet.

“Good,” Eleven’s response was soft, Nancy frowned, normally the girl wasn’t so shy around her, Mike must have really hurt her feelings. Luckily, Nancy caught sight of her brother exiting the building at that moment, so, luckily, she didn’t have to continue this awkward conversation.

“Good,” Nancy smiled tightly before quickly saying her goodbyes and speeding over to her brother.

“Okay, Mike, what did you say to her? She wouldn’t even look at me, and Jane loves me.” Mike looked down.

“I was possessive and told her that if she talks to another boy I’ll see her later.” Nancy put her hand to her forehead.

“This may be harder than I thought…” Nancy groaned slightly, as Mike looked on sheepishly. Nancy sighed and gestured for Mike to follow her, and the pair began the relatively short walk back to their house.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Nancy and Mike biked to school together, feeling hesitant about what they had decided on. Nancy had thought about doing something grand, but she quickly realized her brother was too shy, and Eleven wasn’t the type of person to enjoy grand gestures, a small mean gesture had gotten them into this mess, a small kind gesture would (hopefully) get them out of it.

Nancy wished her brother good luck and said goodbye as they entered the school just before the first bell rung. She let out a silent prayer to anyone that would listen that this apology would go well. Not just for Mike’s sake, but for her’s as well, Eleven was at this point the closest thing she had to a female best friend.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mike’s stomach was in knots the entire first half of the day. He was not at all prepared to have to face his friends, but Nancy had promised to be with him when he went to talk them at lunch. When the lunch bell finally did ring he walked up to his sister, ready to vomit.

“I don’t think I can do this…” 

“Mike,” Nancy grabbed the boy’s shoulder’s, “It’s not like we’re going with my original idea of serenading her on the intercom, all we’re doing is going to sit with them and you’ll tell Jane how sorry you are, wait for her response and then leave if that’s what they want. It’s that simple.” Mike took a deep gulp and nodded.

“Now, come on, let’s go.” Nancy began dragging him towards his friends’ table and the closer they got, the fewer Mike actually took steps and the more he let his sister literally drag him over. Finally the pair stood at the end of the party’s table, where none of them even bothered to look up at them. Mike attempted clearing his throat, when it didn’t work the first time, he tried again, and again, no one looked at him. He sighed before speaking quietly.

“Um… El?” Eleven glanced up at Mike, her eyes begging for this to be an apology, at least, that’s what he had hoped the look was for.

“El, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I was being a dick, and it wasn’t fair to you. You don’t need to forgive me right now, but I really am sorry, and these past two days have sucked with out you.” Eleven gave Mike a big smile as she stood up and reached out to take her boyfriend’s hand. 

“It’s okay, Mike. I missed you too.” Mike let out a sigh of relief. He could not believe his luck. He let go of her hand and engulfed the small girl in a hug, while Nancy’s face broke into a big grin.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. I didn't have much time to edit it, so it's still pretty rough...


End file.
